nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Items additions and changes (Bonds of Blood)
Several items have been created for the Bonds of Blood server, and some types of items have special restrictions. Changes The following item properties have been adjusted wherever they were found to produce results different than standard. ; Alchemist's fire : Alchemist's fire now does 1d6 splash damage (instead of 1). If used on an item, it adds only 1d4 fire damage (instead of 1d4 + 1). ; Holy avenger : Holy avengers have been changed to inflict positive energy damage (instead of divine damage). ; Light : Most items that give off light or have a glowing effect produce a -4 hide penalty. (This is in addition to the hardcoded -10 penalty for having a light while trying to hide at night.) ; Poison : Poison potions add temporary poison damage to bladed weapons (not piercing weapons, nor bullets). Items of the following types have been given additional properties. ; Darts : Darts now provide many on-hit effects like deafening, etc. ; Helmets : Helmets give -4 listen and -4 spot penalties. ; "Trip weapons" : Sickles, flails, whips, and halberds give the knockdown feat for free if equipped (since they give the ability to "trip" in D&D 3.5). Some special items have been implemented for the server. ; Alignment swords : Chaos, law, holy, and unholy swords do divine damage to the opposing alignment. (The damage would have been negative energy damage, but there are many spells granting immunity to negative damage.) ; Bane weapons : Bane weapons are weapons that grant a higher (+1 or +2) enhancement bonus versus a certain race. (So a +3 sword that is a bane for dragons would have a +4 or +5 enhancement bonus versus dragons.) Spells from items Magic items that cast spells can only be used if the player has that spell prepared at least once or he makes a successful use magic device (UMD) check. This is an adaptation of a D&D 3.5 rule, and it also keeps players true to their classes and schools of magic. (The D&D rules only require either that the spell could be prepared by the character or that the spell be in the spell list for one of the character's classes, depending on the type of item.) ; Mage staves : Staves are the most versatile magic weapon in D&D, allowed to possess most properties. Staves can have every spell from level 0 to 9, and they may have ability scores, like intelligence, to raise the spell's DC. The DC of the UMD check for staves is 30 + 1 per 10,000gp in value. ; Potions : Potions are allowed to have any spell up to level 3 that can only be used on the activator. They have a maximum caster level of 5. The DC of the UMD check for potions is not documented. ; Scrolls : Scrolls can be used if the player has the spell prepared at least one time. If the spell is not prepared and the scroll is not restricted to a certain class, then a spellcraft check with a DC of 25 + spell level is performed. If that fails, then the server's use magic device check is made with the same DC. If all checks fail then the scroll is lost, the spell fails, and there is a chance that the spell may backfire on the caster. ; Wands and rods : Wands are allowed to have any spell up to level 4. Wands and rods follow the same procedure as scrolls, but the DCs of the skill checks are only 20. Traps All 40+ traps in Neverwinter Nights have been modified to D&D 3.5 specification. This includes increase to damage, increase in resistance DC, and some new effects to some trap types. Traps now go up to CR 40. ; Fire : Uses a small radius regardless of trap strength (no medium radius). ; Holy : Does only double damage to undead. ; Negative : Reduces strength regardless of trap strength (no level drain).